(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aerial vehicles launched and controlled by submarines, and is directed more particularly to an aerial vehicle having relatively slow speed and extended endurance, for aerial reconnaissance.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV's), launched from submarines, are known in the art. Such vehicles include missiles known by names such as Tomahawk, Harpoon, Sealance, Regulus and Subroc. Such missiles are not well suited for intelligence gathering because of their high speed and short time in the air.
Accordingly, there is a need for a UAV which can be launched from, and controlled, by a submarine, and which has a relatively slow speed (less than 150 knots) and the ability to stay in the air for over four hours, thus providing an intelligence gathering platform.